Escuela
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 43: Es primavera en Konoha High School y eso llama a los jóvenes a enamorarse...


_**Escuela**_

Empezaba una nueva jornada escolar en Konoha High School, Tenten estaba emocionada por este nuevo comienzo de curso, a la expectativa de las cosas que podrían pasar, llego más temprano de lo usual, casi no había estudiantes así que no prestaba mucha atención al camino y por lo mismo sin darse cuenta se chocó con alguien, iba a caerse pero este joven le sujeto antes de que lo hiciera, tomándola por la cintura.

Lo siento ¿Estas bien-ttebayo? – pregunto un chico de hermoso cabello dorado como el sol y ojos de azul tan profundo como el cielo, se sintió perdida, así que tardo un poco en reaccionar y contestar.

S-Si… - dijo Tenten, sonrojada.

Qué bueno, temía que te hicieras daño – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Tenten, gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Tenten, haciendo una leve reverencia, nerviosa - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto intrigada.

Soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto – dijo el chico, presentando se con una sonrisa amplia.

E-Eres nuevo ¿Verdad? Nunca te había visto – dijo Tenten, sin poder dejar de observarlo, estaba cautivada.

Así es, de casualidad ¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de la directora? – pregunto Naruto.

Sí, claro – dijo Tenten, aun sonrojada – yo te llevare – se apresuró a decir.

¡Arigato-dattebayo! – dijo Naruto, alegremente, ella lo guio hacía la oficina.

Bueno, aquí es – dijo Tenten.

Muchas gracias… - dijo Naruto, un poco inseguro, cosa que ella noto rápidamente.

¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Tenten, intrigada.

¿Te molestaría pasar conmigo? – pregunto Naruto, sorprendiéndola.

No sé si este bien… pero… si te ayuda en algo… - dijo Tenten, con incertidumbre.

¡Entonces vamos! – dijo Naruto, entrando sin tocar.

¿Pero qué…? – pregunto Tsunade, confundida por la intromisión - ¡Naruto! ¿¡Qué te dicho de irrumpir de esa manera!? – pregunto regañándolo, iba a seguirle gritando pero se dio cuenta de que el no andaba solo, aclaro un poco su garganta antes de hablar – ¿Tenten, que haces aquí? – pregunto de la manera más respetuosa que le fue posible.

Yo… - dijo Tenten, sin saber que contestar porque en realidad no estaba enterada de nada, además… ¿De dónde la directora conocía a ese chico?

Ella fue muy amable al guiarme hasta aquí y le pedí que se quedara conmigo – dijo Naruto, sonriendo de forma zorruna, rápidamente con eso Tsunade entendió lo que pretendía, por lo que suspiro cansada.

En fin, todos los papeles de tu traslado parecen estar en orden, comenzaras hoy el nuevo curso al igual que los demás – dijo Tsunade, resignada.

Excelente – dijo Naruto, entusiasmado.

Y que casualidad que estés con ella, porque será tu compañera – dijo Tsunade, observándola.

¿Ah, sí? – pregunto Naruto, alegre.

Si, estarán en la mima clase, en el 3-a – explico Tsunade.

¡Excelente! – dijo Naruto, tomándola de la mano, saliendo apresuradamente de ahí, ella por acto reflejo cerró la puerta al salir, apenas logrando hacerlo porque él la llevaba casi que arrastrada - ¡Vamos a nuestro salón! – dijo animadamente.

¿Al menos sabes a dónde ir? – pregunto Tenten, curiosa.

No, así que tú guiaras a partir de ahora – dijo Naruto, frenando lentamente para no hacerle daño.

Ella se rio por la personalidad enérgica pero un poco torpe y a su vez traviesa del chico, era muy diferente a cualquiera de sus otros compañeros, por lo que sinceramente le llamaba mucho la atención, pasaron gran parte del día juntos, hasta que él se adaptó a los demás y paso el resto del día con los demás chicos, resulto que ya conocía a Sasuke, quien sorprendentemente era su mejor amigo, así que ella termino de pasar el día con sus amigas. Sonó el último timbre, dando fin a las clases.

Hey Tenten – dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la mencionada, las demás la dejaron sola, pues sabían que el rubio le había interesado.

¿Sí? – pregunto Tenten.

Por lo que me han dicho vivimos cerca ¿Así que te parece bien si nos vamos a casa juntos? – pregunto Naruto, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

¡Me encantaría! – dijo Tenten, sonriente. Parece que tendrían mucho tiempo para conocerse y estar juntos…

* * *

 **Fin de este drabble**

¿Qué les puedo decir? Quería algo con temática escolar, este es el #43-50.


End file.
